


Resurrection

by slimothy



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimothy/pseuds/slimothy
Summary: Herbert made himself a new assistant
Kudos: 7





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoy

"You're alive," Herbert looked over his finished creation. He was truly perfect, stitched together flawlessly and beautifully reminiscent of his lost love.

Cold on cold skin as Herbert grabbed his hand to help him stand up. 

"Alive?" his voice was raspy as he lurched forward. Herbert brought his other hand to his hip, guiding his masterpiece up against the wall to help him balance with his new body. 

"I made you," his creation loomed above him yet seemed so small in his innocence. 

"Made me?" Lost eyes wandered the room; light returning to the almond orbs. 

"With my bare hands," Herbert would fully explain later. The work would have to be taught all over again, but he would be an even better assistant than before. No more distractions or petty arguments. He would serve his maker well.

A perfect specimen, and he was entirely his. 

"Oh, Dan." Herbert fell to his knees for his dearest creation. "How I've missed you."


End file.
